The invention relates to the problem of mounting a sighting device to a top ejection firearm.
A top ejection firearm, such as the Winchester Model 94 rifle manufactured before about 1982, includes a receiver having an open top through which spent shell casings are ejected. Consequently, a sighting device cannot be mounted to the top of the receiver. A sighting device can be side mounted to the receiver, but this is generally undesirable in being horizontally offset from the line defined by the path of the bullet, thus requiring the shooter to assume an awkward and ineffective firing stance.